


幻象不应成为现实

by Otupyy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd Has Issues, M/M, Roy Harper is a Good Bro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otupyy/pseuds/Otupyy
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	幻象不应成为现实

杰森已经不再去想他的安全屋还有没有可能熬过这个冬天。自从罗伊把足以抹平哥谭的新发明塞进这个不大的地盘，他就有点自暴自弃地听之任之了。

他刚从一个红彤彤的极其不友好的外星球结束任务回到地球，路上还顺手解决了一帮试图向青少年兜售毒品的黑帮。他心情不好，又很疲惫，连下手揍人都比平时更重几分。如果迪克那个从来闭不上嘴的家伙看见了，大概能就这个跟他吵上半小时。

杰森往他脑子里叽叽喳喳的迪克身上送了颗枪子儿，弯了弯唇角开始往新的安全屋的方向晃荡，内心有那么点希望罗伊能让它保持完整。

它很完整。

然而杰森并没有多长时间来感到欣慰。他在进门前就能嗅到门后散发的浓烈的气味，闻上去像是罗伊用几吨烈酒给自己冲了个澡。操。杰森有点烦躁地扯了扯夹克衣领，祈祷罗伊不会一时冲动再来个什么烟火表演——他们上一个安全屋就毁在了一场完全可以避免的爆炸里。

杰森用全部的意志力忍住踹开门的冲动，却在进门后僵在原地。

血。没有了门板的阻隔，即使是熏天的酒气也掩不掉鲜血的气味。红头罩熟悉这种气味。杰森也是，而且他绝不喜欢。

杰森把刚插回腰间不久的枪再次握在手里，沿着墙壁往气味的源头走去。屋里开着灯，客厅的沙发上扔着罗伊的三只袜子和备用箭筒，桌上堆了一桶吃掉一半的冰淇淋和一大碗爆米花，电视里放着一部叫不出名字的黑白恐怖片。地上有几个看上去还没完工的罗伊手工机器人推着杰森的拖鞋到处乱跑。一切看上去都很正常，正是杰森不在地球的时候，罗伊懒洋洋趴在家里的状态。

杰森用脚推开两只似乎想让他换鞋的小机器人（认真的吗，罗伊？），排查了整件屋子，最终在自己卧室门口发现了几滴可疑的血迹。杰森单手持枪，轻轻推开了虚掩的房门。

“小杰鸟！”“杰！”

杰森有一瞬间想要调转枪口冲着自己来上一下。他震惊地看着床上纠缠的两个身影：迪克穿着夜翼装，准确的说是穿着夜翼制服的裤子，裸着上身躺在杰森的床上，罗伊全身只裹着条浴巾，堪堪遮住重点部位，跪在迪克叉开的两腿中间，一只手抵住迪克的胸口，另一只手挥舞着半瓶伏特加。两人都用一种被惊吓的表情转头盯着他看。迪克似乎吓得脸色都有点白。

操。

杰森觉得再大条的神经也不能瞬间处理这种诡异的画面。他慢慢把枪收回腰间，挪进了门。

杰森想告诉他们乱搞不要波及自己的床，还没开口，就看见罗伊手下按住的一长条伤口。迪克身上一直有很多伤疤，马戏团时期的，罗宾时期的，夜翼时期的，他可没做过什么安稳的活计，但这一道显然太突出了。杰森觉得自己一定是被两人诡异的姿势吓得不轻，才没有第一时间注意到这处刀伤。伤口有接近十厘米长，从肌肉外翻的程度看，迪克还没失血休克已经足够神奇。

“杰森，我们没来得及准备急救箱。”罗伊在杰森盯着那道伤口的时候把自己从尴尬的姿势中解救了出来，一只手仍按在迪克胸口，“而且他腿上还有一处枪伤，贯穿伤，止了血但很可能会感染。”

杰森的喉咙突然有点干涩，泛起了血腥味，像是他自己被人在身上开了洞一样。现在他知道一整屋的烈酒和血的味道是怎么一回事了。他几乎是机械地走到床边，拿毛巾按住了迪克胸口的刀伤。

“我没事的，杰。”迪克脸上覆了薄薄一层汗水，毫无血色。

“你得去医院。或者回庄园。”杰森听到罗伊跑着去换衣服的声音，估计他大概能在五分钟之内买回来一间药房。但是迪克的伤太重，杰森可以给他缝合，却不能保证赶走那些肉眼看不见的细菌。他可不希望明天一早发现一只大蓝鸟因为感染死在他的床上。

“我不能，杰森。”迪克闭了闭眼，低声嘀咕了几句卧底、毒品什么的，牙齿打着颤。

杰森感觉到手下的身体微微发抖。他没继续劝说，知道迪克有时候是个比自己还混蛋的可怜虫，只是拨了拨迪克被汗水浸透了的刘海，然后把染满鲜血的毛巾扔到床边。他这才意识到，床脚下已经堆了不下五条刚换下来的毛巾，还有一件罗伊的T恤，都被染成了红色。看样子罗伊刚洗过澡就被迪克的突然“拜访”吓了一跳。

杰森刚找到最后一条干净的毛巾，就听见门锁哒的一声轻响，罗伊在三秒钟内窜进了卧室，手里提着两个鼓囊囊的袋子。

“迪克。”杰森有点惊讶自己的声音还很平静。迪克只是哼了哼，看上去马上就会失去意识。杰森看着罗伊往迪克的血管里推了一管麻醉，不足以放倒正常状态的夜翼，但足够让现在床上这个免掉大部分痛苦和咬掉自己舌头的风险。

杰森找到缝线和针，往自己手上倒了多半瓶伏特加消了毒，在缝上第一针的时候听见了自己咬紧牙关的声音，手下有点颤抖。按住迪克的罗伊似乎也很紧张，脸上带着不常见的严肃看着杰森的动作。

杰森觉得自己永远也不会习惯用针线把别人缝起来的感觉，就像他在笨手笨脚地抢救一个洋娃娃，尤其现在手下这个还是他自己的珍藏款，这想法让他异常烦躁。好在他还能暂时保持手部的平稳，尽量不去注意针穿透皮肉的时候那种可怕的声响。

缝到第二十七针的时候，迪克不再发出微弱的呻吟，彻底昏了过去。杰森能感觉到迪克的肌肉一下子失去了紧绷的力度，一直皱得紧紧的眉头也稍微放缓了一些。

杰森不敢把这当成好兆头。罗伊显然也这么想。他放开迪克的身体，用剪刀剪开迪克的裤子。杰森看了一眼就决定让罗伊单独处理腿上的枪伤——他快保持不住手上的平稳了，多看一点坏情况绝不是什么帮助。

处理好迪克全身的伤口后已经到了凌晨两点，杰森和罗伊都是全身血迹，杰森更是手抖得拿不住任何东西。好在迪克在第二针麻醉和抗感染针剂的药效之下还保持着呼吸，不很平稳，但足够前罗宾幸存下来。

罗伊长长地叹了一口气，几乎要倒在地上长睡不醒。杰森把他推下床，打横抱起迪克，指使罗伊换上了一条新床单。罗伊出乎意料地没出声抗议，虽然翻了个巨大的白眼，但安静地完成了杰森要他做的所有事，顺便指挥几只小机器人把地上染了血的毛巾和床单都推出了杰森的卧室。

“真的不送他回去？”罗伊出门之前担忧地看了一眼迪克。

杰森只是摇摇头，知道迪克醒过来如果看见老管家或是布鲁斯大概会瞬间暴走。他有什么秘密任务，杰森愿意顺着他的意思，至少目前来看迪克捡回一条命，还不到强迫他接受治疗的地步。

罗伊似乎抵着卧室门摇了摇头，带领一群小机器人晃出了房间。

“杰森？”迪克咳了几声，身体又是一阵颤抖，脸上也有点发红。

“我在。”杰森沉着嗓子回答，摸了摸迪克的额头，发现一点发热的前兆。他裹紧了迪克身上的被子，希望抗感染针剂快点发挥作用。

“……过来躺着吗小翅膀？”迪克似乎想摆出个笑脸，但因为疼痛或是麻醉的原因，效果并不怎么样，倒是显得他面部狰狞。

杰森能闻到自己身上的味道：伏特加，迪克的血，再加上一身的汗臭。他坐在床边，在去冲个澡和上床躺在迪克身边之间犹豫了一秒钟，脱掉了衣裤，只留了条拳击短裤。他尽可能轻地把迪克往床边挪了挪，钻进了被子，侧身躺下来，一只手环住了迪克的腰。

迪克喉咙里发出写满意的呻吟，右手在杰森手臂上拍了拍，转过头看向杰森。“真是可怕的一晚，我从窗子进来的时候控制不好角度，砸扁了地上几只小机器人，罗伊要不是看在我受伤的份上估计会直接把我赶出去。”迪克的麻醉药效还没过去，口齿不清地低声嘟哝。

迪克受伤的时候也闭不上嘴，或者用“更”闭不上嘴来形容可能比较合适。杰森想象了一下罗伊围着浴巾，被破窗而入的大只迪基鸟气得炸毛的情形，有点想笑。

“可惜了我的休假，”迪克继续念叨，满脸遗憾，“我们本来应该做点比缝针有意思得多的事情，我可是幻想了好久，不要告诉我你不期待啊小翅膀。”迪克脸上的笑容真实了一点，不顾自己身上刚被缝好的血洞，慢慢地往杰森的方向靠过来。

杰森紧了紧环着迪克的手臂，突然开口，“我回来的路上往你身上开了一枪。”

迪克在把嘴唇压到杰森脸上的前一秒停了下来，微微往后仰了仰头，脸上是空白的困惑。

“……什么？”

杰森不知道自己为什么要提这件事，他几乎是在开口的瞬间就后悔了，却在迪克的疑问表情中不得不继续解释。“我在脑子里给了你一枪，回来就看见你全身是血地躺在我床上。”

迪克看上去还是很困惑。“你在脑子里给了我一枪？我做了什么吗？”

杰森觉得自己的脸开始发热。他为什么要和迪克讲这么无厘头的事情？达米安如果知道，绝对会说他是个少女漫画看多了的废物。但是老天啊，他发现迪克身上伤口的那个瞬间，第一个想法就是再也不能往迪克身上开枪了，动刀也不行，幻想中也不行。

他磕磕绊绊地讲了自己奇怪的想法，尽可能用词模糊一语带过，祈祷迪克一觉醒来什么都不会记得。

“我不懂……幻象吗？你在幻觉中看见我受伤了？”迪克果然没太理解，保持着疑问的表情，往杰森怀抱里挤了挤。

不。不是幻象。是我在想象里朝你开了一枪，结果回来看到你真的中枪倒在我床上，吓得我大概快要恐慌症发作。杰森这么想着，但什么都没说，手在迪克腰侧安抚性地摸了摸。

迪克的眼睛慢慢闭了起来。这一晚的确有些过载了，哪怕是对夜翼来说。他似乎放弃追问杰森究竟是什么意思，在杰森的怀抱里找了个更舒服的角度。杰森的下巴抵在迪克的头顶，听着他的呼吸慢慢平稳，感觉自己的心跳也终于回归到了正常的频率。

杰森不知道自己什么时候陷入了睡眠，他觉得自己仿佛花了一整夜，睁着眼一遍遍地回想迪克的每一次受伤经历。等他醒来的时候，怀里的人已经不见了，床头钉着一张便条：

布鲁德海文的警官先生用完了他的休假。

杰森盯着便条看了半分钟，摇摇头钻进了浴室。他大概得等下次见到警官先生才能问出他还记不记得有关“幻象”的对话了。


End file.
